


All托合集

by Encalhado



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fer is perfect for everyone, M/M, separate stories, there were more but I lost them
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: lofter给 @StacyTaylor 的点梗





	1. 【托x马竞】半生缘

卡尔德隆最近在跟托雷斯闹分手。这事闹得沸沸扬扬，甚至另外几个大洲对托雷斯觊觎已久的小子们都开始摩拳擦掌想在竞争中拔得头筹。但西班牙的几个老伙计实在看不下去了，最后伯纳乌被推选出来找卡尔德隆谈谈。真是个糟糕的注意，他俩这两年关系格外紧张。

伯纳乌敲开卡尔德隆的门，看到这个心高气傲的小子头发凌乱，眼眶通红，面容憔悴，一点都没有平时咄咄逼人的架势。

不，伯纳乌后悔自己结论下的太早。一见是伯纳乌，卡尔德隆高高的抬起下巴，凶巴巴地问他的来意。

“我说，你千辛万苦把费尔南多带回来就是为了在一年半之后再甩了他？”

“那你当年把劳尔从我这里带走就是为了在遇到更好的人以后把他赶出西班牙？”

“这不一样...”卡尔德隆没有听他的解释就狠狠地摔上了门。伯纳乌气呼呼地隔着门骂了几句又气呼呼地离开。听说了伯纳乌的遭遇，大家更是不敢作声，生怕卡尔德隆把怒火烧到自己身上。

他们觉得卡尔德隆疯了。当年他为了托雷斯的发展含泪把他送去了英国，不管是后来的阿奎罗还是弗兰或者法尔考，所有人都清楚卡尔德隆对托雷斯的一片痴情。托雷斯对卡尔德隆亦是如此。托雷斯刚回来的半年里他们间的关系比起当初有过之而无不及，就在所有人都以为要happy ending的时候事情却急转直下，闹到了要分手的地步——卡尔德隆才刚把队长袖标重新交与他啊——谁都清楚这次分开，就再也没机会了。

卡尔德隆也觉得自己的疯了。他想到以前的日子，他不过是个穷小子，托雷斯依然爱他如生命。他们会买一瓶啤酒在曼萨纳雷斯的河畔散步，一起畅想未来，想象着能打败伯纳乌，能踢欧冠。那些日子简直不能更艰难了，但他却无比怀念，他们就是彼此的全世界。

卡尔德隆觉得自己越来越不像自己了。他知道问题出在哪，就像所有人都知道这个问题是没有办法解决的。所以当他们意识到他们不再适合彼此的时候，他们感到恐慌，想要靠近又忍不住要逃离。

“你那样戳伯纳乌的痛处太过分了”托雷斯看着他。

“他才不会难过呢！”

“不，他会的。他只是太骄傲了，不让别人看见”

卡尔德隆撇撇嘴，像是不满托雷斯的言论，却没有反驳。托雷斯知道对于这一点卡尔德隆和他一样清楚，就像如果不是伯纳乌的不请自来他大约下辈子也见不到卡尔德隆如此失魂落魄的样子。

“所以你到底来做什么”卡尔德隆的语气很生硬。

托雷斯伸手捋了捋他过长的头发，望着他比曼萨纳雷斯的河水要纯净一百倍的眼眸，说：“我只是想看看你”

“看了20多年还没看够啊”卡尔德隆强挤出一个笑容。

“一辈子都不够”托雷斯亲吻他的脸颊，然后是嘴唇，在卡尔德隆打算更深一步的时候抽身。他垂下眼睑，避开卡尔德隆的眼神。“不管怎样，我都一直是爱你的”

“我也是。”

托雷斯走了。卡尔德隆还是和以前一样火爆而充满活力，就好像托雷斯的离开对他而言称不上一次“事件”。


	2. 【托X切赫】今晚的月亮真美啊

“你是我的偶像，Petr。”

“在你狠狠的攻破我的球门之后说这句话可没有什么说服力。”Petr结果Fernando的球衣，球衣还带着他的体温，暖暖的。

Fernando笑起来：“我是认真的”

“那些传言是真的吗？”

Fernando神情黯淡下去，朝着利物浦更衣室的方向看了一眼，然后留下一句意味深长的“我们很快会再见的”便回了更衣室。当时Petr不知道Fernando说的到底是接下去的比赛还是转会窗。一直到他在科巴姆看到Fernando穿着切尔西的训练服，微笑着朝他走过去，轻轻地给了他一个拥抱，Petr才真的相信Fernando已经是他们中一员了。

这感觉，挺奇妙的。

就像Petr已经很久很久没有因为一个双方都穿着衣服的拥抱而心跳加速，Fernando也很久很久没有做过这么疯狂的决定了。

“你，你真的...真的来了啊。”

Fernando报以一个微笑：“不然现在在这的是幽灵吗？”

Petr也笑了，问他为什么。

”ESTOY AQUÍ PARA TI （I'm here for you)"

"哈？“

"我说因为你是我的偶像呀，所以咯。“他的脸上带着奸计得逞一般狡黠的笑容，”我是那么的崇拜你！“

”那你可要做好心理准备了，nando，你对我的崇拜只会越来越深的。“

经过了安联那一晚，Fernando确信他对Petr的崇拜到达了一个前所未有的高峰。哪怕他不是世界上最好的门将甚至不是他合作过最好队友。

Fernando激动地抱着他，在他耳边大喊着”Petr你是我偶像“，淹没在队友们“迪迪尔你他妈的是我们的英雄”“我们是欧洲冠军”之类的话里。

Fernando第一次这么近距离看着他。他忽然想起了他的老东家，想起了他前几年错过的那场奇迹，想起他国家队队友和前队长的世纪之吻。

“REALMENTE QUIERO BESARTE. (I REALLY WANT TO KISS YOU)”他这么说，脸很红，不知道是因为天气太热还是情绪太激动。也许二者皆有。然后他到看到petr露出了疑惑的神情。

“我说...”他深吸了一口气，趴在他耳边大喊，“你是我的偶像！”

Petr被突如其来的叫喊吓得后退了一步，看到Fernando放肆的笑脸，他揪住他的衣领，学着他刚才的样子吼了回去。然后Fernando开始逃，Petr追上他，继续重复这个无聊的游戏。

“那天的月亮真美啊。”后来，亲眼目睹了全过程的Juan如此回忆道。

不管是从米兰到伦敦还是从马德里到伦敦，他们的关系一直没有变过，就像英国阴湿粘腻的空气没有让这份关系变得更沉重，它也没有被来往几个小时的航班和小到可以忽略的时差而消磨。也许他们都很享受这样的状态。也许不。

“别告诉我你选我只是因为我是你偶像”Petr.

“No,”费尔南多用西班牙语呢喃着，“POR SUPUESTO NOT.IT DEL PORQUE TE QUIERO. (OF COURSE NOT. IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU )"

"YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO(I LOVE YOU,TOO)"

Fernando被吓得差点从沙发上摔下去。"你什么时候会西班牙语的？！“

”well，如果你喜欢上一个西班牙人，学点西班牙语还是很必要的...09年，大概？“

”也就是说你一直都知道？！“

”你猜对了“

”你可真是我的偶像，petr...“

”嗯，我也爱你“


	3. 【博努奇X托妞】thank you Fernando

“你终于要回去了”博努奇亲吻怀中人的眉角，语气中能听出他小小的失落。

费尔南多侧了侧身，将脑袋靠在他的肩上，发出一声小小的鼻音当做回答。他看着窗外。都灵的风景和米兰，伦敦，利物浦，或是马德里都不一样。

“你等了很久了吧”

费尔南多没有回答，闭上眼睛，专心感受着这个带着意大利男人特有的浪漫柔情气质的男人，这个与他只有几面之缘的男人，他微凉的皮肤，他的气味，他的心跳。

“会害怕吧”

“嗯”费尔南多觉得自己很奇怪。他为了回马竞已经等了7年半，然而这一天真真实实摆在他面前的时候他却希望时间过得慢一些。

博努奇将他搂的更紧了，深深地叹了口气，沉默了好久。

“你知道他们会一直支持你的。”

“所以才害怕。”

“你要相信自己，你可是El Niño啊。”

“也许吧。这几年的经历让我明白一件事。”

“什么？”

“没有什么永远。就像利物浦...如果我回去还是表现不好我不知道要面对什么....”

“你想太多了，Niño，”博努奇皱了皱眉，“就像你作为一个射手在面对球门的时候想的不应该是曾经有过什么失误而是如果摧毁对手”

“我知道！可是...”费尔南多坐起来，烦躁的抓了抓头发。类似的话他已经听得够多的了，如果只是喝心灵鸡汤就可以找回状态他也不至于来米兰好吗！

博努奇一手搂住他的肩，一手轻轻捏着他的下巴，给了他一个温柔的，安抚性的吻。当博努奇放开他的时候他发现费尔南多的眼眶泛起令人心疼的红色。

博努奇轻笑着，拍拍费尔南多的脸，说：“哭什么嘛，El Niño要回家了，这是好事啊”

“可是....那样我就要离开意大利了啊”

博努奇愣住了。他没想过费尔南多会对这个并没有给他留下什么美好回忆的国家有什么留恋，或是有多么舍不得自己。

“总有机会的”博努奇紧紧抱着他，“谢谢，Niño”


	4. 【罗托】six years（票哥X托妞）

克里斯对于费尔南多最初的印象自然是源于赛场。克里斯不记得最后的比分了，反正那时的费尔南多面对曼联总会有不俗的表现。即便是自恋如克里斯也不得不承认费尔南多实在是拥有一张足以让无数男人女人为之倾倒的脸蛋，还有他金色的头发。费尔南多会让他想起中世纪油画里的天使。哪怕后来克里斯悲伤的发现他的金发是后来染的。

他们第一次在场下见面还是在2008FIFA颁奖礼。费尔南多凭着在利物浦近乎完美的表现和欧洲杯决赛那逆天的一球排在了金球的第三名，也毫无疑问的入选了最佳阵容。克里斯第一次见他穿西装的样子。若不是他一脸稚气，简直就是时尚杂志的封面男模。

在后台，放下在镜头前的矜持的众人让后台变得闹哄哄的。第一次入围最佳阵容的塞尔吉奥和费尔南多聊得甚欢，克里斯和卡卡用着各自口音的葡语旁若无人的讨论着在当时看来有些不切实际的未来。

“Hi！克里斯蒂亚诺卡卡！我是塞尔吉奥拉莫斯！听说你们要来皇马，我提前欢迎你们哦！”塞尔吉奥带着傻乎乎的笑容用塞维利亚口音的西语向他们打招呼。幸好西语葡语相通，又有皮克当免费的西语老师，克里斯很争气的听懂了塞尔吉奥的话，却不知为何带上了卡卡说话的那种冷静面面俱到的风范，用标准的西语对他说：“还没成定论呢，说这个太早了吧。”

“迟早的事嘛！最棒的球员天生就是要为了皇马比赛的”不过塞尔吉奥这话好像遭到了他巴萨小伙伴和费尔南多的白眼。

费尔南多从塞尔吉奥身后挤上前，友好的冲他笑了笑，说：“恭喜，金球先生”

他笑起来好像连那些雀斑都变得可爱了。克里斯不争气的想。哪怕他是利物浦的当家球星，面对这样的笑容，也不可能有人能冷漠对待的.....吧？

“谢谢”

“你真的会去吗？”

“嗯？”

“皇马”

克里斯注意到费尔南多的语气不对劲，毕竟他可是马竞的孩子啊。

“我....不知道”

费尔南多垂下眼睑，长长的睫毛微微颤动，抿了下嘴唇，低声说：“皇马确实是世界一流的球队，你想去也是自然的，你能让皇马变得更强...”

“你呢？”

“啊？”

“你会回马竞吗？”

“那是...那是当然的”

“我不想骗你，我确实在和皇马接触，去皇马这事也是八九不离十了。我是想，如果你回去的话，也许，会让马德里德比更有趣些。”

“我当然会的，那是我的家。”

克里斯笑了，说：“那我在马德里等你咯”

6年后，马德里冷的彻骨的冬季，费尔南多还未来得及走出机场便收到了克里斯的短信。

“等了你这么多年，你终于回来了:)”

“我只是想让马德里德比更有意思一些;p”


	5. 【皮克X托妞】

从小皮克就比别的孩子块头大了不止一点，而费尔南多很瘦弱，又长的格外清秀可爱，像个女孩子，总有些不怀好意的人喜欢欺负费尔南多。往往这时候皮克就会出手相救。一些性子恶劣的人就四处宣传说他俩是弯的，在一起了之类的。这一切在皮克完全出于好意的心态下向众人宣布：“Fer是我的人，你们再敢欺负他就等着我的拳头吧”之后更甚。

费尔南多感激他，但不可能安于这种现实，一有空就锻炼。他依旧不强壮，身高倒窜到了186。最可气的莫过于皮克这家伙成天吃喝玩乐还是轻而易举地高出了费尔南多半个头。每每说起这个，皮克就会带着他标致性的坏笑，搂着他的肩说：“Fer你就认了吧，这辈子只有我保护你的份了。”

“不需要！”

皮克有着西班牙人少有的湛蓝的眼睛，长相也相当帅气，留了胡子之后更是男性荷尔蒙爆棚，引无数美女尽折腰。皮克也有过不少女朋友，终归是没有能超过3个月的。

“哎呀，她们长的都还没有你好看怎么处的下去啊”皮克每次都用这个理由来向费尔南多解释他分手的理由。起初费尔南多简直想把他从天台扔下去，次数多了也只是以一个白眼当做回应。

某天皮克爬上费尔南多的床铺，用神神秘秘的语调说：“Fer，要不我们凑合凑合在一起吧～”

“杰拉德皮克你给我滚出去！”

“嘤嘤Fer你好凶≥﹏≤”皮克抱着费尔南多的枕头，遮住大半张脸，只露出眼睛可怜兮兮的看着他。费尔南多看他这般撒娇耍无赖也没办法，淡淡的接了句：“如果lily不打死你我就不打死你，怎么样？”

Lily是费尔南多的女朋友，在一起一年多，感情还算稳定。皮克不喜欢她，说不上为什么，就是不喜欢。

费尔南多走在过道上，突然一个女生哭哭啼啼地从他身边跑了过去。毫不出乎意料，不远处的皮克正对他露出一副“我很无辜”的表情。

“又一个。”费尔南多的语调平静的就好像在说什么“你又换衣服了”这样无聊的话题。

皮克摊摊手，懒于解释。“你有事？”

费尔南多点点头，依旧用那样平静的语调说：“我恢复单身了。”

“哦？是吗？听起来不错”皮克向以往那样搂住他的肩往操场的方向走去，“我们去踢球吧。我要上演巴掌戏法！”

“你不是后卫吗？！”

“哦？我是吗？”皮克大笑起来，费尔南多也跟着笑了。“我要怎么庆祝进球？或者说你打算怎么奖励我的进球？一个热情的拥抱？一个基情四射的动作？或者一个火辣的吻？说实话我比较喜欢最后一个。这样所有人都会知道你是我的人了。”

“那就这样吧”

费尔南多偏过头，皮克的眼睛在阳光的照耀下呈现浅浅的蓝色，像是收藏了整片天空。那是他的天空。


	6. 【哈托】哈特X托妞小段子

失误动作的结果本身可被看作一种是一种有目的的心理过程，是一种有内容和意义的陈述……它替代了那些为人们所期望或想要实现的动作而已。——弗洛伊德

 

“才离开英国几个月英语水平就下滑到这种水平了？［pic.］”

结束慈善赛后感触颇深的费尔南多思来想去在ins上发了一段文字，感谢kop对他的爱，感谢这座球场过去和现在给他带来的一切。

然后，便有了杰拉德的这条短信。

费尔南多反复对着那段话看了几遍终于看出了一个错误。这个错误挺对不起他的英语老师和他在英国呆过的7年的。

他无奈嘲笑自己的粗心大意，重新编辑过后再次发送，信心满满以为不会再有错误。结果没过多久，又收到了阿韦罗亚的信息：“From the bottom of my Joe Hart!jajajajaja”

费尔南多一愣，没明白他的意思。纠结了好一会又重新打开了ins。他简直要叫出来。这得是怎么样一个低级的失误啊！费尔南多突然想起过去他还嘲笑过阿扎尔把team拼成theam，现在看来自己也好不到哪去。

10分钟内两次修改，费尔南多想自己大约也是足坛第一人吧。

删除“hart”，重新输入了一次。刚想发送，突然发现自己还是漏掉了那个可怜的e。

Joe Hart...各种世界波永远的背景板，或是那个一个人撑起后防的门神？费尔南多想到他，脑袋里只有他云淡风轻的微笑和碧玉般的绿眼睛。

 

曼城更衣室里，席尔瓦拿着手机兴冲冲地找到哈特：“你看，南多发的，From the bottom of my hart！”

哈特看了，笑了起来：“难不成他还能在top？”


	7. 水托小段子

托雷斯赛后很失落，即便是在回程的大巴上他也一言不发。队友们尝试去逗他开心，比如“其实那个进球挺漂亮的就是进错门了”“没关系安托万都越位了呢”“你破了ob的不丢球纪录多棒啊”等等。不过托雷斯看起来越发的失落了。

好不容易到家他躺在沙发上努力不让自己想起那个不该进的一球。可惜越是告诉自己不要想它，越是会让自己想到它。

突然有人按响了门铃。托雷斯一边骂着哪个家伙这么不开眼在这种时候出现一边磨磨蹭蹭地去开门。一开门就看到拉莫斯灿烂如菊花的笑脸。

“嘻嘻，费尔，看到色色开心吗？”

“并没有”

“不就是乌龙球嘛，谁没进过啊，色色和皮渣都进过啊，还是在欧冠诶！”

谁要跟你们两个逗比比啊！托雷斯腹诽。

“进乌龙算什么嘛，色色还总拿牌，你都不拿牌。你看，你比色色棒多了！”

“....”

“费尔不要不开心了嘛～～”拉莫斯不要脸地往托雷斯身上靠，像小猫一样蹭着他，“反正你们也没有拿联赛冠军的希望了平一场也没有关系嘛～”

“拉莫斯你给我滚出去！！！”

“T_T色色说错了什么吗”在门外吹着冷风的拉莫斯百思不得其解。


	8. A field,Anfield【双蕾丝】

“Luis，好久不见” 托雷斯上前给了苏亚雷斯一个结结实实的拥抱。

苏亚雷斯在他脸侧亲吻了一下，笑起来，露出他那口比他本人还要出名的牙。“感觉怎么样？”

托雷斯深吸了一口气，又慢慢呼出，露出如伊比利亚半岛阳光一般令人温暖的微笑，说：“每次回到利物浦，就好像...时光都静止了。我所能想到的都是在这里度过的美好的日子。”

“我也是”

“Luis，带我在这里转转吧”托雷斯突然提出这个请求，巧克力色的眼睛里流露出一种苏亚雷斯看不懂的情愫。

苏亚雷斯感觉时光好像突然回到了2011年的冬天，他刚到利物浦，托雷斯却正在为去伦敦做准备。

彼时苏亚雷斯才不过是个初露锋芒的年轻人，而托雷斯却已经是欧洲杯世界杯的双料冠军，他的名字在欧洲无人不知无人不晓。苏亚雷斯很崇拜托雷斯，听说利物浦将要签下他的时候他开始幻想和托雷斯并肩作战的画面。他没有料到托雷斯会选择离开利物浦，甚至是，主动提交转会申请。他能理解托雷斯的想法，自然也少不了遗憾。

他被教练向全队介绍，队友们有人热情欢迎，也有人只是敷衍的跟他握了握手，他们还在为了即将到来的托雷斯的离开而烦恼着，而托雷斯仅仅点头向他示意。

训练结束后，各自收拾着东西准备离开。受限于英语水平苏亚雷斯更是没有几句话。

“Luis，你有空吗？我带你在利物浦转转吧”是近期心情很阴沉的托雷斯。脸上带着一如往日令人舒服的笑容。

苏亚雷斯愣了愣，他不明白托雷斯的意图，但他没有拒绝。

托雷斯熟练的开着右驾的跑车，在大街上左拐右拐，苏亚雷斯认出这似乎是去安菲尔德的方向。

“刚来英国的时候，我总是会开错车道，甚至冲上人行道”托雷斯笑着说，“不会说英语，去超市买东西都困难，还是该死的天气。那时候想想，为什么要离开西班牙来这种鬼地方遭罪”

苏亚雷斯乖乖坐着，听着托雷斯说这些话感觉很不真切。

“后来我打进第一个进球，很快就是第二个，第三个...没有什么能比在利物浦这样的球队里踢球更简单的事了，这里仿佛天生就是为了前锋所存在的。”

苏亚雷斯依然沉默不语。而托雷斯好像也没有指望他说出些什么。

“队员们的相处也很和谐，很轻松。队里也有讲西语的队员，多跟他们学学英语是不错的选择。”

苏亚雷斯低低的应了一句，他估计托雷斯根本没听到，因为托雷斯也没有继续说下去。

他们终于到了安菲尔德，进入这座被托雷斯认为具有魔力的球场。

“2007年的夏天，就在这，刚一见面，拉法就对我说：‘你太瘦了，你这样的身材踢不了英超’”

“我以为他会说，‘欢迎来到安菲尔德’之类的”

“所有人都这么以为”托雷斯领着他往看台上走，这是象征着利物浦死忠的kop看台，利物浦的球员们往往从这里得到最大的鼓舞。“其实我当时也想，他最少得客套一两句吧，这是基本的欢迎。”托雷斯说着，笑起来，停下脚步，看着有些茫然的苏亚雷斯张开了双臂——“欢迎来到安菲尔德，Luis”

苏亚雷斯没能获得和托雷斯并肩的机会，当他在射手榜上遥遥领先的时候，加盟蓝军的托雷斯却渐渐消沉。苏亚雷斯觉得这是一种交接，他是来顶替托雷斯的，托雷斯就像其他很多射手一样慢慢沉寂下去。

一直到托雷斯回到马竞，他们第一次在西班牙重逢。情况可以说很糟糕，最少他们又见面了不是吗？

“利物浦你应该比我熟悉才对，你比我呆的更久一点”苏亚雷斯。

“几年没回来好好看过了，陌生了。”

“好吧。安菲尔德？”

多余的问句。


	9. Forever Young（托妞X梦妮）

熟悉的城市，熟悉的球场，熟悉的工作人员。马德里似乎与他离开的时候没有多大差别，要说变，大约就是他，费尔南多托雷斯已经从一个初出茅庐的金童，圣婴成为了一个真正的男人。

这是他第一次参加球队的合练，按照传统要接受全队的摸头礼，据说这会给球员带来好运。但也总有那么几个手不安分的还要摸一把他的屁股。比如科小胖同学，比如柚子皮同学，比如斧头帮老大西蒙尼。

西蒙尼是一个充满激情和血性的男人，在外人看来他也许并不招人喜欢，但是他也有他的魅力，否则怎么能让那么多球员心甘情愿为他卖命。托雷斯深知这一点。当他还是个孩子的时候他就崇拜西蒙尼，后来成为了队友，西蒙尼更是处处护着他，教会他很多在他那种年龄在他那点可怜兮兮的社会经历的情况下学不到的东西。

训练结束后西蒙尼叫他留下，表示想跟他聊聊。

“感觉怎么样？”

“很不错”

“我应该更早买下你，这样你就还是t9”

“这不重要”

“这可是你穿了十几年的号码，niño”

“号码只是一个象征，一个并不重要的象征。不管我是9号还是19号我都是费尔南多托雷斯不会变。如果这是利物浦，切尔西或者米兰，我会有一些芥蒂。可在这，不会。马竞已经给我了足够多了，我不敢多奢求什么。而且能穿上基科的号码也是一种荣耀。”

“niño，你长大了啊”西蒙尼摸摸他的头。

“我马上就31了”他有些哭笑不得。

“是啊，El Niño都31了，我就更老了”

“快别取笑我了，迭戈！”

“哎，我认识你的时候你还是瘦不啦唧的小孩子呢。不过我从一开始就挺喜欢你的。真的，尤其是你的雀斑，哈哈哈！而且你向我做自我介绍的时候也很可爱，跟你现在完全不一样！”

“好了我知道！基科拿这事嘲笑过我很多次了，还是在全世界人面前！那时候年轻嘛，很正常好不好...”

“niño你真是太可爱了！”

“不许叫我niño，我不是小孩子了！”

“我怎么记得某人说可以一直这么叫你的”

“你不行！就会取笑我！”

“你信不信我滥用职权把你按板凳！”

“迭戈！你信不信我告诉主席！

”

看着托雷斯羞愤的样子西蒙尼笑得更开心了，就差满地打滚了，而托雷斯只后悔当初怎么没利用自己队长的身份多欺压他。

西蒙尼搂住他的脖子，在他脸上亲了一口。这一点简直像极了某个同在马德里的长的也越来越像西蒙尼的托雷斯的同胞。

“你真的太可爱了！”

“我真不知道其他人是怎么忍受得住你的摧残的！”

“niño你现在表现的就像是我的队长！”

“全世界都知道我曾经是你的队长！”

“那可是好久以前的事了！”

“那也是事实！像你这种不靠谱的人怎么能带好球队！”

“臭小子！当年还不是哥教你当队长，带你装逼带你飞！”

“没有你我也一样可以！”

“几年没见翅长硬了嘛！”说着就是一掌重重的拍在他的后背上。托雷斯觉得他该为西蒙尼的小儿子祈祷别被打出内伤。

“跟你学的！”

“好啊！在我的球队就是要有硬汉风格！”说着又是一掌，“我能把球队交给你吗？”

托雷斯看着西蒙尼，西蒙尼也看着他，托雷斯笑了，拳头砸在他的肩上：“随时”

他们把手叠交在一起，喊出从阿拉贡内斯时期就开始使用的口号——“赢！赢！赢！”


	10. 小粉丝和偶像的匆匆那些年【托妞X科克】

科克清楚的记得他和偶像的第一次见面发生在他14岁那年。他和另外几个小伙伴一起。在当时他不是青训营里踢的最好的也不是最有天赋的，作为一个小透明能见到偶像还能合影这是多么美好的事！而且，偶像的手还搭在他的肩上！如果不是为了他未来的职业生涯考虑，他真想把那条胳膊卸下来供着！

职业生涯。是的，他还记得这件事。

科克全家都是马竞球迷，他也把为一队踢球视作高指标。从进入青训营开始他就带着这样的目标努力，他想让马竞成为世界一流的球队。

然而天不遂人愿。马竞在新世纪伊始便遭到了建队以来最大的打击——降级。那两年马竞处在一个尤其困难的时期。也是在这个时期，马竞历史上最重要的球员之一——费尔南多托雷斯出现了。

2001年5月，刚过17岁的托雷斯首次为马竞一队出场，成为马为竞一队上场最年轻的球员，第二场比赛，他造成对手两张红牌，并且打入马竞一队首球。

那年马竞没能会到甲级，可他们看到了希望。

01年夏天，费尔南多收获了他人生第一个大赛奖杯——u16欧青赛冠军，他也包揽了金靴，MVP。他用了三个月，让马竞球迷，许多年轻球员为之疯狂。这其中就有科克。

0102赛季，在托雷斯的带领下马竞杀回到了西甲。这个赛季，奠定了他在马竞的地位。夏天他也成功复制前一年的成功，u19欧青赛冠军，金靴，MVP。这下他彻底在西班牙走红，人们甚至称他为新金童。

科克第一次见到他便是在那时候。托雷斯被邀请去青训营参观，也说了一堆有的没的的话鼓励小球员。具体说了什么记不清了，总之在那以后相当长的一段时间内成为科克努力的动力。然后科克和当时一起训练的朋友和费尔南多合影。结果他悲催的发现自己是最矮的那个。费尔南多当时已经180+了（听说后来还长了）。科克暗下决心要长的跟托雷斯一样高！

后来？科克表示他想竞竞.....

是的，几年之后，他终于进入一队并且成为主力，他是当年合影的几个小伙伴中最成功的，但他依然不是最高的那个（事实上，依然是最矮的那个），而且...他还成了最胖的那个.....

那个小婊砸告诉我多吃能长高的你过来我保证不打死你？(╯°Д°)╯︵┴┴

好吧这是后话了。

2007年，距科克完成一队首秀还有两年的时候，托雷斯离开了马竞，去了利物浦。

“官宣的时候，我的内心几乎是崩溃的”多年后科克这般回忆到。

托雷斯在当时几乎是马竞的全部希望，他的离开对球队是一个巨大的打击。不过还好，马竞没有因此沉寂下去，反而越来越好。

2009年联赛打巴萨，科克完成一队首秀，实现了多年来的梦想。而此时的托雷斯早已用他逆天的表现征服了全英超，甚至整个欧洲足坛。队里许多队员还总是会谈起他，语气里是满满的羡慕和崇拜。科克还是一如既往地崇拜他，崇拜，也失望。他以为托雷斯在英超混的那么好一定是不会回来了。

2011年冬天，费尔南多高调加盟切尔西。在切尔西的3年半，他们甚至成为了直接的对手——3次！

2012欧洲超级杯，那是他在14岁之后第一次见到托雷斯。这种感觉很奇妙不是吗？儿时的偶像成为了自己的对手，还赢了！科克也听到看台上马竞球迷的歌声——哪怕费尔南多的前队友马竞现主帅西蒙尼先生表示这是战术的一部分。

赛后，他的另一个前队友加比第一个找到他，聊了几句，顺便交换了球衣。科克成功的，第一次错过了费尔南多的球衣。

1314马竞和切尔西在欧冠狭路相逢。托雷斯在离开7年后首次返回卡尔德隆。赛后，卡尔德隆再次响起了托雷斯的赞歌。托雷斯将球衣扔给了看台上的球迷。科克第二次错过了托雷斯的球衣。

次回合托雷斯进球了。他也没有庆祝。科克远远的看着他的背影心里五味杂陈。

由于托雷斯被中途换下，所以科克再再次，成功的，没能换到托雷斯的球衣。

科克表示很受伤。

他们第一次合作是在国家队。终于能和偶像穿着相同的球衣一起为国争光的feel倍儿爽～

喂！拉莫斯你放开我的小队长啊！雷小光你的手往哪里放啊！马塔你有荷鸭了还来招惹小队什么意思啊！迭戈科斯塔你再跟小队靠那么近信不信我跟你翻脸！  
（╯‵□′）╯︵┴─┴

国家队什么的一点都不美好凸(>皿<)凸

1415赛季前半程托雷斯被租借到米兰。他甚至说出了“回马竞从来不是一个选择”这样的话。他似乎和马竞越走越远了。科克也越来越不对此抱有希望。

然而天再一次不遂人愿了。也许是天故意和科克作对，也许是作为科克3次都没能要到托雷斯球衣的补偿。托雷斯竟然在阔别7年半之后回到了卡尔德隆，不是以对手的身份，而是其中的一员。

“萨乌你快扇我一巴掌看看是不是在做梦...嗷！！萨乌你好狠心...QAQ”

“你自己叫我扇的....”萨乌表示我很无辜。

一天之内他找了每一个队友，教练，甚至主席，经理，每个人都送了他一巴掌，他脸都肿成打卤馕了，而现实依旧是——费尔南多托雷斯真的回来了。

回了马竞偶像就是我的了嘤嘤＼(☆o☆)／

喂喂加比你不要以为你跟他以前是队友就可以泡他！劳加马苏你们离他远一点啊！柚子皮你过来我保证我不打死你！大壮你怎么能虎扑他！！我都没有虎扑他！！西蒙尼你....你继续，继续，呵呵呵我什么都没说....

马竞什么的一点都不美好((o(>皿<)o)) !!


	11. 【Sernando】【友谊向】I shouldn't have ever let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lofter给 @StacyTaylor 的点梗

他们已经有两个月没有联系了。

这并不平常。或者说，太平常了。

塞尔吉奥也记不起是什么时候开始他们不再像对方的监护人一样总是要打电话问问近况，费尔南多回国后也不再第一时间找他去酒吧疯闹一晚，抒发长久不见的思念，哪怕现在他们的家也不过几分钟的路程，塞尔吉奥也很久没有去蹭一顿奥拉利亚的拿手菜了。

他们当对手早于在国家队相遇。起初还有人惊讶，一个皇马球员和当了一辈子马竞球迷的马竞队长怎么能有那么好的感情，毕竟哈维和卡西从11岁起就在国青队当队友了，他们也不是总是友好的。

那时候他们还很年轻，只想着广交朋友，维系友谊。在马德里德比之后他们总会给彼此一天冷静的时间，过后又能说说笑笑地去超市大采购，看一部电影，分享同一桶爆米花。费尔南多刚去英国的几年他们也时常通电话，次数甚至超过了和女朋友的。队友们总调侃他们像一对连体婴，少了对方就活不了。塞尔吉奥也一度这么认为。友谊已经成为他们生活的一部分，这话还是费尔南多说的。

 

所以，天知道发生了什么。

 

塞尔吉奥向他道歉了。像以前一样，在比赛后的一天。像以前一样，总是他。费尔南多也告诉他一切都好。

塞尔吉奥还觉得委屈，他分明什么都没做错，他是皇马的队长他得为了自己的球队争取利益，费尔南多同样会为了马竞做的事。他只是不能承受费尔南多在场上看他的眼神里的失望。费尔南多以前从不会用这样的眼神看他，就算是他还是马竞的队长，他还只是一个普通皇马队员的时候也不会。

卡西告诉他这只是意味着他们终于不再是小孩子了。

“我和哈维也许久不联系了，也因为比赛吵架，但是我知道出了什么事我都可以指望他。你们会慢慢懂的。”

皮克则直接派了塞斯克和费尔南多联系。

“他说他没有怪你。就这样。”从塞斯克的表情判断，没有比这更糟糕的情况了。

而塞尔吉奥为数不多的耐心也被消磨殆尽，决定绝不主动找费尔南多求和。他为了他们因几场比赛而搞得岌岌可危的友谊糟心，而他却在马尔代夫和老婆孩子享受假日阳光，显得他像个可悲的小丑。何况费尔南多从不是个不讲理的人，他大约只是懒得继续维护这段本就不可思议的关系了吧。

不是什么大不了的事，人一生要经历那么多人，那么多朋友，不能指望每个人都能永远留下来。

塞尔吉奥只是有点舍不得。

 

在赛季开始之前，他还是去找了费尔南多。只有奥拉利亚和三个孩子在家，费尔南多去健身房了。奥拉利亚难以掩饰她的惊讶，他们已经有很多年没有见过面了，更不要说根本就不记得“拉莫斯叔叔”的两个孩子。

“你知道为马竞赢一座奖杯是他最大的梦想。”奥拉利亚先开口了，“他只是有些伤心，为了球队。”

是啊，为了一场欧冠决赛伤心到两个月过去也不愿多解释一句。还是在他已经道了歉的情况下。

“他只是太在乎这座奖杯和你了。”奥拉利亚站起来，塞尔吉奥听到门打开的声音。“你们好好谈谈吧。我带孩子们出去逛逛。”

 

费尔南多和奥拉利亚在门廊吻别，那时费尔南多还不知道家中来了一位不速之客。而塞尔吉奥有足够的自信说费尔南多意识到这位不速之客是谁后是烦躁多于惊讶，更不要说什么惊喜了。

“Sese。”费尔南多还是用微笑接待了他，“你该提前告诉我你要来。”

“我也不知道我会来，Fer。”塞尔吉奥僵直的站起来，他甚至比费尔南多还不安。

“想吃点东西吗，Olly早上做的派还有剩，我记得你喜欢这个。”

“不，Fer，我只是想和你谈谈…”

“别这样，Sese，你不会想这样的。”

“我确定我想。”他并不确定。

费尔南多还是去给塞尔吉奥热了派，塞尔吉奥便坐回到沙发上等费尔南多首先开口。他已经做了足够多的妥协，费尔南多云淡风轻的微笑让这一切都显得那么愚蠢。

塞尔吉奥耐心的等微波炉完成它的工作，等费尔南多端着切好的派从厨房回来，甚至等他咽下第二口派，他等他。

费尔南多终于放下派，转过头看着塞尔吉奥，塞尔吉奥才发现费尔南多的眼眶微微泛红，睫毛也被沾湿。他哭过了。“Sese你知道事情早就不一样了。”

“为什么？我们不是没有这样…当过对手。”

“这不一样。那时候，马竞最好的期望也不过是争取欧联杯的资格，欧冠对我们来说就是一个遥不可及的梦想。现在我们不但能打欧冠，甚至是有机会拿冠军…我不知道，这就是不一样的。我们当年甚至难以称为真正的对手。”

“这就是原因？因为你突然认识到我们是敌人了？”

“不是的！和你成为对手是我最不愿做的事，那只是比赛，每个赛季几场比赛而已。”

“那到底为什么？”

费尔南多沉默了一会，说：“你没办法了解这种感觉的，Sese。这就感觉好像被背叛了，另一方面我又明白就算是欧冠决赛也只是一场比赛而已。”

“那你在纠结什么？我们都只是各为其主，不管比赛里发生了什么也都只停留在赛场上而已。我们当职业球员这么多年你知道这个道理。”

“我明白。可是我做不到，Sese。我做不到。”费尔南多意识到自己声音里的哭腔，停下来深吸了口气试图让自己冷静。“我从来，从来没有怪你。这是我的错，是我背叛了我们的关系又像个懦夫一样不敢承认自己。”

塞尔吉奥忽然意识到他们之间那条无法逾越的鸿沟，它一直在那，像房间里的大象，年轻的他们未曾意识到这一切将带来怎样的痛苦，就算意识到了，那时候的他大概也只会拉着大象来一场弗朗明戈。

英国到西班牙的距离让他们足够清醒到看见那头大象。这么多年以来塞尔吉奥终于可以告诉卡西他错了，这不是他们长大了，只是因为他们远了。

“我明白，Fer。”塞尔吉奥拥抱他，亲吻他的脸颊，像过去会做的一样，“赛场上见，Fer。”


End file.
